Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is a character from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. She is known for being the Princess of Hyrule. Her first appearance was in the Nintendo Entertainment System game The Legend of Zelda, where she was kidnapped by Ganondorf. She has appeared in every Legend of Zelda game except for Links Awakening where she is only mentioned. She holds the Triforce of Wisdom. The Triforce is what makes villains like Ganondorf, Vaati, and Zant threaten her. In some instances she has been known to have other holy objects. In Minish Cap she has the Light Force, in Spirit tracks she is known to have a holy body (this is why Chancellor Cole needs Zelda's body) and in many other games such as Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker and Twilight Princess she has the sacred Light Arrows. She also been a playable character in the Smash Bros' series ever since Super Smash Bros. Melee. History ''The Legend of Zelda'' Zelda's first appearance was in The Legend of Zelda, the first game in the Zelda Series. In the game, She shatters the triforce of Wisdom, and scatters them throughout the land of Hyrule for the hero, Link to find so Ganon, who kidnapped her and hid her in Death Mountain, won't find them. Before she is captured, she sends Impa out to find the Hero, Link. After defeating Ganon and taking the Triforce of Power Link saves Princess Zelda ''Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link'' In the sequel, Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link, a magician casts a spell on Zelda after her refusing to reveal where the Triforce is. This puts Zelda to sleep who is eventually woken after Link puts the 6 crystals in the 6 temples. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Zelda is taken by Agahnim and her body is used to help Ganon come back from the Dark World. Later she is saved from her inprisonment inside Turtle Rock. With her piece of the Triforce, Link's and the now defeated Ganon the Triforce is put back together. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Zelda does not appear but Marin shows an striking resemblance to her. It is even stated by Marin that maybe Link thinks she is someone else. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Zelda has a dream that a boy from the Forest will come to save her and that a man from the desert is here to hurt her and her family. Later once Ganondorf attacks Hyrule Castle Princess Zelda with the help of Impa get away as Ganondorf takes over Hyrule. Seven years later Link appears after gaining the Master Sword and the three Spiritual Stones as a child. Princess Zelda has now learned Shiekah customs and is hisdden by her new identity as Shiek. Princess Zelda with the aid of the Triforce of Wisdom, which she got once Ganondorf's evil heart broke it, she followed Link helping him along his journey to awaken the sages. In an final attempt to help Link she reveals herself as Princess Zelda to Link and gives him the Light Arrows. Princess Zelda is captured by Ganondorf but once Link fights his way through Ganondorf's lair Princess Zelda is set free and helps Link escape. Ganondorf morphs into the evil beast Ganon and once Ganon is weakened Princess Zelda holds him down using her powers as the 7th sage. Then she along with the rest of the sages seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm and she sends Link back to his own time to stop this tragedy seemingly creating to parallel timelines. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask princess Zelda makes a minor appearance as she teaches Link the Song of Time and gives him the Ocarina of Time before he leaves on his next journey. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/ Oracle of Ages'' In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and/or The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, when either game is linked via the password system, Princess Zelda appears at the end after Ganon is defeated. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Tetra is the leader of a Pirate Gamg and after helping Link with a small venture to save his sister she finds out after being brought to the hidden underwater Hyrule Castle that she is actually Princess Zelda. She is hidden for most of the game to make sure that Ganondorf can't get to her but at the end of the game Ganondorf captures her and Link after fighting through his lair comes to save her. Link with the help of Princess Zelda' using her Bow of Light defeats Ganondorf. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' In The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Pincess Zelda is turned to stone by Vaati. Later it is found out that she had the sacred Light Force that Vaati was looking for. She was almost sacrificed when Link saves her. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure'' In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure Princess Zelda is captured by Vaati and imprisoned in the Tower of Winds. After Vaati is defeated she is released and helps the Links escape the falling tower. She in the end helps the Links seal away Ganon by giving them the Light Arrows. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Princess Zelda is the controller of Hyrule when Zant attacks the Castle. She is overrun by Twili beasts and must give control of Hyrule to Zant. Later Link and Midna catch up to Princess Zelda who tells Link of what has happened to Hyrule. Midna sarcastically calls Princess Zelda the "Twilight Princess" due to her current position. After Midna is almost killed Princess Zelda to heal Midna gives her much of her power. The Castle is then taken by Ganondorf who puts a seal around the Castle that isn't broken until Midna uses the power of the Fused Shadows on it. Princess Zelda's body is then used as a weapon by Ganondorf against Link and then after Ganondorf's Ganon form is defeated Princess Zelda along with Link are teleported to Hyrule Field where they face off against Ganondorf one last time. Ganondorf is defeated via Zelda's Light Arrows and then in a sword fight with Link. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' In The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Tetra is captured and encased in stone by the Ghost Ship. Later she is healed by Oshus and once Bellum is defeated she and Link find themselves back on her Pirate ship. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' After the events of Phantom Hourglass and The Wind Waker Tetra finds a new Hyrule in a land far away from the original. In The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Princess Zelda's body is taken by Chancellor Cole and used to resurrect Malladus. Her spirit though helps Link along the way to save Princess Zelda's body. Once her body is retrieved Link and Princess Zelda defeat Malladus for one last time once he enters Chancellor Cole's body. Though throughout Link's adventure Princess Zelda sticks around in spirit form helping Link in ways such as previous characters such as Navi, Tatl, and Midna. She also can take control of phantom gaurdian's bodies to use to help Link throughout his adventure. Disguises Princess Zelda throughout most of the Legend of Zelda games is seen as the damsel in distress but in a few games she has used her abilities as the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom to disguise herself from the evil forces that look for her. Shiek was the first disguise that Princess Zelda has taken in a game. Shiek is one of the few remaining Shiekah warriors who are trained in the art of stealth and deception as the Shiekah are known for. In Ocarina of Time Shiek was the disguise that Princess Zelda used to hide from Ganondorf until it was time to shoe herself as the final sage to Link. Shiek helped Link throughout his adventure by giving him warp songs that allowed Link to warp to portals within Hyrule. Tetra was the other disguise Princess Zelda has taken in the Legend of Zelda series. Tetra is a pirate captain who happens upon Link's home Island when she was being chased by the Helmaroc King. Link st this point wasnt a hero whatsoever but through his islands traditions and the adventure he sets out upon with some of Tetra's help he eventually becomes the Hero of Winds. Tetra though unknowing is Princess Zelda and her disguise is taken away by the King of Hyrule to show that she is Princess Zelda and that she is the reason why Ganon had sent the Helmaroc King to capture women with pointy Hylian ears. Super Smash Bros. So far, Zelda has appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Melee, the most notable of her abilities is the fact that she can quickly transform into her alter-ego Sheik. Sheik is also in Brawl, with a new design as if she would have been in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. While in her normal form, Zelda has a wide range of powerful magic attacks, though in return she is rather slow. While Sheik, however, she is very fast, though the attacks that she can perform aren't as powerful. Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers